Wandering Mother Base Soldiers
Former soldiers of the Militaires Sans Frontières continued to wander various battlefields, after disbanding in the wake of Mother Base's destruction. There were ten male soldiers, codenamed Komodo Dragon, Jackal, Eagle Ray, Parrot, Elephant, Ostrich, Falcon, Rat, Raven, and Viper. Overview The soldiers had been members of the mercenary group Militaires Sans Frontières and had been off-site when Mother Base was destroyed by XOF in March 1975.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: That's the target. I remember him... he was off base nine years ago. Bring 'em home, Boss!Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: One of the guys out on a mission at the time... He's fallen a long way from the glory days... But... Will he come back to us? After the attack, they scattered but still continued to walk the battlefields. In 1984, the solders were individually encountered by Venom Snake in both Afghanistan and Africa. Kazuhira Miller recognized them from the old Mother Base, and had Snake bring them "home" to the new Mother Base of MSF's successors, Diamond Dogs.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: That's the target. Is that... one of our men from nine years ago...? Bring 'em home, Boss! By this time, the soldiers had begun exhibiting erratic behavior, with Snake having to extract them by force. Upon being brought over to the new Mother Base, the members were presented with Service Cross medals. The soldiers each carried memento photographs from their time in MSF, which Snake later showed to an "amnesiac" Paz Ortega Andrade on Mother Base. Behind the scenes The Wandering Mother Base Soldiers are featured in the similarly named series of side ops in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. They share the same character animations as the Parasite Unit, staggering as they walk. They also attack Snake on sight and attempt to run away, flailing their arms awkwardly. The completion of these 10 side ops award the player with the Memento Photos, which can be shown to Paz on Mother Base. The model used for the Wandering Mother Base Soldiers is an updated version of the Militaires Sans Frontieres soldier model first seen in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, being dirtied and with the MSF logo etched on the back of the body armor. The character Mosquito, who is encountered later in one of the game's main chapters, shares a similar backstory to the Wandering Mother Base Soldiers, and he and his team share models with the Wandering Mother Base Staff. Gameplay Wandering Mother Base Soldiers are usually found in areas of the map where there are little to no signs of man-made housing. Once inside the circle in which the mission takes place, the player can attempt to locate the soldiers. Because the soldiers are seldom in plain sight, it is recommended to bring DD since he can spot the wanderers before the player. Should the wandering soldiers see the player, they will attack and/or flee erratically until they believe they are far away from the player (usually at sniping range). Bringing a sniper rifle to score an easy headshot is also recommended here, as the wandering soldiers are seemingly immune to tranquilizers unless shot in the head. The easiest way to deal with them is to play the Love Deterrence tape or the Paz Humming tape through the iDroid Speaker which will cause them to peaceful approach the player, or wearing a cardboard box. An even easier method to defeat them is to just order Quiet to shoot them with a non-lethal weapon. Notes and references See also *Mosquito Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Militaires Sans Frontières Category:Diamond Dogs